You Make Me Feel Alive Again
by kodeedahl
Summary: *ON HIATUS* This story takes place right after Breaking Dawn after Bella and Edward have "talked" to the Volturi and can finally spend forever with each other peacefully. But you know how the Cullen's are. There is always drama. Can they handle it?
1. B Contests

You Make Me Feel Alive Again (Twilight Story) Ch 1: Contests

………………………………………………………………..

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters do not belong to me…they are all from the Twilight books which were written by the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

**Note to Readers:** I am sure you are all familiar with the Twilight series. This takes place after Bella and Edward have 'talked' with the Volturi and Bella happily shares her mind with Edward at the end of the Breaking Dawn Book. I like to consider it a continuation of the series since Stephenie plans on writing nothing further besides Edward's POV of Twilight. I also thought the title suited their relationship well and I hope you agree.

………………………………………………………………..

BELLA'S POV

I always loved being in Edward's arms. It was my favorite place in the world. I always felt so safe and protected. Even now in out little home with _our_ daughter. I still had trouble believing we had a daughter. I was lucky enough to have become pregnant while on our honeymoon in time so we could have a child before I was _changed_ into a vampire. I loved my little Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen. She laid in her bed as Edward and I sat in our living room just holding each other and just enjoying out company.

"Edward?" I asked after almost ten minutes of silence.

"Yes love?" He asked.

"How are you feeling? You were much more talkative earlier. Is something on your mind?"

"You are, my love. You are always on my mind." He replied as he kissed my neck.

"Well I know that silly. But you must be thinking something else? Today was a long day." I replied with a smile.

"I was just wondering how I could get so lucky to have you with me forever." He said as he did that wonderful crooked smile that he knew always melted my little unbeaten heart.

"Oh stop that Edward. You know you had me since that day in the cafeteria. We were always meant for each other Edward. You know that. We were meant to share each moment of eternity with each other and I believe that."

"I know, love. You were meant to be mine and I was meant to be yours." He said as he kissed my softly. I smiled against his lips and made the kiss deeper. He pulled away and chucked.

"What has got you tickled, love?" He asked.

"You haven't kissed me that softly since I was human. Why the change?"

"It felt appropriate for all we had going on today, that's all. Plus, Nessie is in the other room and I do not want to disturb her. She has had a long day. I don't want to wake her with our noise."

"What noise are you referring to Mr. Cullen?" I said sweetly.

"You know what I am referring to Mrs. Cullen." He said as he kissed my again but this time with more passion.

"Now that is more like it." I said between kisses. He only laughed. He pulled away and rested his head against mine. I smiled at how serious he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, let's go upstairs and lay down. I want nothing more than to just sit in our bed and hold you. This day was far more exhausting than I could have ever dreamed of."

"Vampires don't dream silly." I replied smiling.

"Yes, I know that Silly Bella. But you know what I mean." He said as I rested my hand on his shoulders.

"I do know Edward and yes I suppose you are right. I am quite exhausted from the day we had." I said as he grabbed my hands and kissed them both. We both got up and he wrapped his arms around me as we walked to our room. Once there we changed into our pajamas and got under the covers. He held me close as he hummed my lullaby to calm me. The day had been hard for both of us and we both needed time to rest.

Edward hummed for a while then started whispering softly into my ear. "Bella, you were so brave today."

"You were too Edward, all things considering. I was so prepared that this day would be our last."

"As did I, love. I am so glad that was not the case though. I would have hated it to end that soon. We have not had enough time here in this life. I need eternity to show you my love for you."

"Oh Edward, you show me everyday. Eternity would only be a repeat of everything I have already seen. You show me by your kiss, your touch, you love for our child, your eyes, your smile; everything about our life is magical and only strengthens my love for you, as if that were an issue. Edward, you are all the love I need." As soon as I finished I felt his lips crashing into mine.

Every time he kissed me it still sent wonderful sparks down my body. He held me tight against him as his hands traveled around me. His hand traveled up and down my back as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he positioned himself above me. I felt his weight slightly as he deepened the kiss more. He spent the rest of the night kissing me playfully and telling me how much he loved me over and over again.

As the sun begun to rise I kissed Edward on the head and said, "Edward, we should get up now."

"Why? We can visit the family later."

"I want to see them now. After yesterday, I want to spend as much time with them as possible. Plus, I miss Nessie."

"As you wish, Wife." He said as he released me and I entered our closet. I still had trouble finding stuff in here. Alice packed it way to tight with all the clothes she thinks make me look better and flashier. I never have been that into dressing up and I didn't feel like dressing up today. I smelled for denim and cotton. I found some acid wash blue jeans and a nice simple black tee and changed quickly. I put on some black running and shoes and turned to see my lovely Edward had changed into one of his white muscle shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Mr. Cullen, you know better then to wear those shirts around me. You know it gives me ideas."

"Well Mrs. Cullen, maybe that was the point." He said as he smiled that crooked grin at me. What a cheater! I won't let him get to me and win. I would half to toughen it out! Two can play at this game!

"If that's how you want to play it then I guess I will go wand wake up Nessie and you can stay here by yourself." I said quickly as I used my vampire speed to run down to Nessie's room. I could hear Edward chuckling at my behavior as I scooped up Nessie and kissed her sweetly.

Her little beautiful deep brown eyes opened and a smile was on her face. I then smelled Edward as he appeared behind me. "Hello Nessie. Did you sleep well?" He asked. She reached up and touched his face.

"I thought so. I know yesterday was difficult but do not fret daughter. Those vampires will not return again. At least, not for a while anyway." He said as he kissed her head.

"Do you want to go see everyone Nessie?" I asked her. She smiled widely and said, "Yes please."

Edward and I laughed as we all ran to the house to see everyone.

"Hello everyone!" I said as we all entered the house. Jasper was sitting with Alice in the living room playing chess. Alice peered up from her intense game and smiled. "Hey! How was your night?"

"It was nice Alice. Thanks for asking. How long have you both been playing?" Edward said as he lead Nessie and myself over to the couch. We sat down and I let Nessie sit on Edward's lap.

"Not long. Only 20 minutes or so. This is out 3rd game." Jasper replied and he took one of Alice's pawns.

"Oh Jazzy you should know by now you will never beat me at this game." She said as she checkmated him.

"I give up Alice." He said as he sat near us with Alice joining him shortly after.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Em and Rose are in their room. Carlisle is in his study. And Esme is in the garden in the back." Alice answered.

"It's nice that everything has gone back to normal." I replied as I grabbed Edward's hand and held it in my own.

"Yes, thank God." Jasper said as he kissed Alice sweetly on the cheek.

"Now what are we supposed to do for fun?" Edward said jokingly.

"We could always have a contest or something?" Emmett said as he and Rosalie came down the stairs and sat in the couch next to ours.

"A contest concerning what exactly?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, Eddie. Why don't you use that Ivy League brain of yours and think of something?" Em replied.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Edward said as he suddenly became tense.

"Calm down Edward. You know he is only joking." I said as I rubbed his hand to calm him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Nessie said as she pulled at Edward's shirt.

"I'll take care of it." Rose said as she grabbed Nessie and went into the kitchen.

"How about we have a truth or dare contest later on tonight or a video game contest?" Alice suggested.

"I like the idea of a video game contest." Jasper replied.

"Me too." Em agreed.

"Sounds fun." I said as well.

Edward shook his head in agreement as well.

Em then jumped up and said, "I guess it is settled. Tonight there will be a video game contest. What are them teams? And stakes?" Em jumped around excitedly.

"Calm down Emmie before you put a hole in the floor." Rose said as she re-entered the room with a well fed Nessie in arms. Rose handed her back to Edward.

"Yes baby." Em replied as he sat down obediently next to Rose.

"Well how about this…we could have Boys vs. Girls! And we can play Wii Play so it's fair. I know you boys all play video games all the time and this way all of us can have a fair chance at winning." Alice said.

"Sound like a plan, sis." Edward said.

"Ok, what time should we start?" Rose asked.

"How about after we have hunted this afternoon?" I said.

"Sounds good to me." Jasper agreed.

"I can't wait!" Em said excitedly.

Today was definitely going to be entertaining.


	2. E Playing Games

You Make Me Feel Alive Again (Twilight Story) Ch 2: Playing Games

………………………………………………………………..

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters do not belong to me…they are all from the Twilight books which were written by the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

**Note to Readers:** You are all lucky I cannot sleep. I have stayed up all night. I watched Evita and Frida on DVD and ended up staying up until 7am. I tried to sleep by turning off my lights and listening to some music but I got bored so I decided to write until I cannot stand the look of my laptop anymore. So please read & leave a review for my long and hard work and you might get 2 new chapters soon.

**Song for the chapter:** "Silent Movie" by Natasha Bedingfield

………………………………………………………………..

_End of last chapter__:_

"_Well how about this…we could have Boys vs. Girls! And we can play Wii Play so it's fair. I know you boys all play video games all the time and this way all of us can have a fair chance at winning." Alice said._

"_Sound like a plan, sis." Edward said._

"_Ok, what time should we start?" Rose asked._

"_How about after we have hunted this afternoon?" I said._

"_Sounds good to me." Jasper agreed._

"_I can't wait!" Em said excitedly._

_Today was definitely going to be entertaining._

………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD'S POV

I sat with Nessie in my arms. We all have just returned from hunting and Nessie was very anxious to see Jacob who would be coming over shortly to see her. Of course, I never liked the idea of Jacob and Nessie but since he imprinted on her and how beautifully he had treated her with the whole Volturi scare I knew that Jacob would treat Nessie with all the love that I know she deserves from a mate.

Bella sat anxiously beside me starring at Nessie as she tugged at Bella's hair. Bella laughed at Nessie's playfulness. "Are you excited to see Jake?" Bella asked Nessie.

"Yeah, I wish he would hurry up already." Nessie said. I laughed.

"He'll be here soon Nessie." I said kissing her hair.

"So when are we starting the contest?" Em asked impatiently.

"When Jake gets here. I want him to watch Nessie." Bella replied.

"Why do we have to wait for the mutt? Can't we just kick the boy's butts and call it a day?" Rose said.

Em rolled his eyes and then said, "Yeah right Rosie. You know you're no match for me."

"Careful what you say Em. Rosie has a temper. And please do not break the controller again when you start losing. You have gone through 5 in the past week." Esme said as she sat on love seat with Carlisle.

"Yes mom. As long as Jazzy doesn't cheat again then we should not have any issues." Em said punching Jasper playfully.

"Me cheat? You know you're just jealous you can't keep up with me in any game we play. Face it Em, you're a sore loser. Member last time we played _Blazing Angels _and your plane kept crashing so you ripped apart your controller and threw it at the TV?" Jasper reminded Emmett.

"Well it's not my fault that my controller wouldn't do anything. The stupid thing wasn't working." Em said crossing his arms, reminding me of a two year old child.

"You didn't have it on Em." I reminded him.

"Well sorry! I didn't notice I accidently turned it off!" Em said angrily.

"No need to yell son. Just please refrain from throwing things and cursing." Carlisle asked.

"Don't worry dad. Edward and I will make sure he behaves." Jasper said.

Then there was a knock at the door and Nessie jumped off my lap and ran to the door. Everyone laughed at how excited she was. Bella got up and followed Nessie. I could immediately smelled Jake's stench and he entered the room with Nessie in his arms.

"Hey squirt. You miss me?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, let's go play outside. Can we daddy?" Nessie asked looking at me.

"Yeah can we?" Jake added.

"Sure. Just no rough housing." I said.

"Oh let them play." Bella said as she sat and held my hand.

How could I refuse her? "Oh all right." I said as I held Bella close and Nessie and Jake left and went outside.

"Okay so now the mutt got Nessie, can we please play now?" Em asked.

"Sure you big bear vampire man." Bella said.

"Okay, Em and Bella will play first. They can play the shooting game and the finding mii characters game. Then Jazzy and I will play the fish game and pool. Then Edward and Rosie can play the scarecrow game and the bubble game. Whichever teams – boys vs. girls – have the most points at the end will win." Alice said as she gave Bella and Emmett a controller. Bella had controller 1 and Em had controller 2. Bella then kissed my cheek and got up and stood in front of the TV with Em.

"You're going down little sis." Em said.

"You first big brother." Bella said playfully as they started playing the shooting game.

Bella ended up winning with 434 vs. 387. Em remained composed and they played the mii game and Em ended up winning with 138 pts vs. Bella's 75 pts. So it was a draw for round 1.

Next up was Alice and Jasper. Alice won the fish game with 200 pts vs. Jasper's -50 pts. Then they played pool. Jasper surprisingly won because Alice accidently knocked down the 8 ball early. So it still remained a draw.

Rose and I then were up. I won the scarecrow game with 175 pts vs. her 155 pts. It was close. Then we played the bubble game. I won again by getting over 500 pts with her only getting 189 pts. So the boy's won. Em was extremely happy about this.

"You boys got lucky." Rose said frustrated.

"Nope, Edward is just really good at beating you." Em said. Rose then smacked him upside the head. I laughed.

"Well since you boys won, what exactly did you win?" Bella asked.

"How about we get you girls to be our slaves for one whole day?" Em asked.

"Slaves? As in chains and shackles?" Alice asked.

"No, like if we ask you to do something – you have to do it no matter what." Em said.

"I don't like sound of that. Knowing Em – he'll make it dirty." Bella said.

"How about only the husbands can do it to their wives? That was its fair." I said.

"I like that." Alice said.

"Okay, so tomorrow girls, you will be our personal slaves." Em said excitedly.

_Wonder what I should have Rose do first? Maybe I can get her to play nurse again. _Em thought.

"Ewe Emmett. Please stop thinking that way around me please." I asked.

"Was he thinking something dirty?" Bella asked.

I whispered to her, "He was thinking of Rose playing nurse." Bella chuckled.

"Well children, your mother & I are going out. Please don't ruin the house while we are away." Carlisle said as he helped Esme stand up.

"We won't." Bella said. Carlisle and Esme then grabbed their jackets, said goodbye, and left.

"Now what?" Jasper said.

"We could all go see movie?" Alice suggested.

"Movie sounds good. Which one should we see?" Bella asked.

"How about we go see _The Day the Earth Stood Still_?" Jasper suggested.

"That looks good. I love alien movies." Rose said.

"Yeah, I like Keanu Reeves. He was good in that movie _Speed_." Bella said.

"Okay, the movie starts at 5pm. If we leave now, we can be there on time." Alice announced. We all then got on our coats and left. I said goodbye to Nessie and Jake and Bella, Rose, Em, and I got into the Volvo and Alice and Jasper took the Jeep. I drove, of course, and we got to the movie theatre within minutes.

We all bought our tickets and went to the back. The theatre wasn't that full since the movie had been open for over a week. We sat with me on the far left, then Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett at the far right. Bella moved the armrest so she could sit closer to me.

The theatre then darkened around us and the music for the previews started. The previews lasted for about 10 minutes and then the movie started.

….After the movie….

"That was really good. I liked how Keanu's character gave them a chance to change and I liked the big planet looking spaceship things. Plus, the part where he saved that cop guy was cool." Bella said excitedly.

"Yeah I loved Jennifer's clothes and that sweet moment with her and the son at the grave was cute." Alice said.

We all then got up and started leaving. "How about we all go home and just have some alone time?" Jasper suggested as he wrapped his arm around Alice as we went towards the parking lot.

"That sounds nice to me." Bella said as she held my hand.

"Me too love." I replied. I kissed her hair and we got in our cars.

We drove home and Bella and I ran back to out cottage. When we got inside I called Jake at the house.

"Hey Jacob, how about you watch Nessie tonight. Bella and I would like to have some alone time." I said.

"Okay. I'll take her to apartment I have been staying at. I have a guest room she can sleep in." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jacob." I said as I hung up.

"So, what should we do now?" Bella said as she started getting undressed slowly.

I stared in amazement on how very sexy she was being. I then scooped her up in my arms and ran to our bedroom. I was going to take full advantage of our time alone together.


	3. B Helping Alice

You Make Me Feel Alive Again (Twilight Story) Ch 3: Helping Alice

………………………………………………………………..

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters do not belong to me…they are all from the Twilight books which were written by the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

**Note to Readers:** Reviews inspire me to write more so if you want more chapters than I suggest you leave a review. Plus, it's nice to know you all like my stories. I also noticed people have been adding this story to their favorite stories list and I want to thank you all for liking my chapters enough to do that. It's very kind of you.

………………………………………………………………..

_End of Last Chapter__:_

_We drove home and Bella and I ran back to out cottage. When we got inside I called Jake at the house._

"_Hey Jacob, how about you watch Nessie tonight. Bella and I would like to have some alone time." I said._

"_Okay. I'll take her to apartment I have been staying at. I have a guest room she can sleep in." Jacob said._

"_Thanks Jacob." I said as I hung up._

"_So, what should we do now?" Bella said as she started getting undressed slowly._

_I stared in amazement on how very sexy she was being. I then scooped her up in my arms and ran to our bedroom. I was going to take full advantage of our time alone together._

………………………………………………………………..

BELLA'S POV

After spending an incredible night alone with Edward it was really hard to leave his side by morning. But I had promised Alice I would help her pick out some clothes for the family at the mall. Usually Alice never asked for help when shopping so when she asked me I was a little shocked. But she insisted that she wanted someone else's input this time. So, knowing Alice, she must have some ulterior motive.

So I reluctantly left Edward's side and left for the house to see Alice. As soon as I got there Alice rushed out the door and ran over to me using her vampire speed.

"Bella! Finally, you're here! I almost thought you weren't going to come with me." Alice said.

"Of course I would come. I can't leave my little pixie sister to go to the mall _alone_ to shop. Oh I could just see her now, dragging her feet from store to store shopping without anyone's help…" I said as Alice glared.

"Bella, you know I asked for your help for more reasons than just having company. I really want to spend some time with you. I have been gone for so long since the Volturi and _excuse me_ for wanting to spend time with my little sister/best friend." Alice said putting her hands on her hips.

'I'm sorry Alice. You know I love spending time with you…but shopping? You couldn't think of anything better to do? Like getting our nails done or buying shoes?" I asked.

"C'mon Bella, have I ever done that before. Besides, you know what you got yourself into when you married my brother. You're stuck with me for eternity and you might as well get used to it." Alice said as she dragged me to her Porsche.

"So what exactly do you want to buy today?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt and she started backing out of the driveway.

"I want to get Carlisle some new dress shirts, Esme some new garden dresses, Rosalie some new jeans, Em some new band shirts because he has ripped all his good ones, Edward some new muscle shirts cause I know how much you like them…" Alice said.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"You're welcome. I also want to get you new shoes. I want to get some new clothes for Nessie and I want to get some new handbags. So pretty much everything we're going to get can be found in a couple stores so it shouldn't be so bad Bella. I promise to not keep you for more than a couple hours." She said as she drove towards the mall.

"I hope not. Nessie stayed at Jake's last night so Edward and I could have some alone time together and I really miss her. Jake is bringing her back to the house around 4pm." I said.

"Okay, well its noon now so we should get back in time for her arrival."

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome Bella."

"So why were you in the need to buy all of these things? We could just go to the mall and just look around and get stuff that looks nice or think people might need."

"That is what I am dong silly. I just like to plan ahead. I knew everyone needed this stuff so I thought while we had some sister bonding time we could also get this stuff while we do that."

"That's nice of you Alice but its so much trouble to shop with you. It feels like chores."

"Shopping can never be a chore Silly Bella. It's a reward. I love shopping."

"Yes we all know that Alice. But not everyone loves it as much as you do. Some people would rather do other things than have there nose buried in racks and fitting rooms."

"Well then those people obviously have poor taste."

"That is only one little pixie's opinion. Most people agree with my side of the argument."

"Well most people need to lighten up and enjoy the opportunity shopping gives them."

"What are you talking about?" I asked folding my arms slightly.

"Shopping give you a chance to learn how to make decisions and learn pricing. It is more that just getting things just to get them. It's also a learning experience. For example, if a girl has trouble with percentages she can go to bargain stores that have 50% of sales and learn how to do that math. Plus it can help you learn that you don't need to get everything. You should only get things that you know will be handy to have on hand and can benefit you." Alice said as she turned into the parking lot.

"You make a good point Alice. I never thought of shopping like that. I was just saw it as cruel and unusually punishment. You know how I hate trying on clothes and spending a lot of money." I said as Alice parked that car.

"Don't worry about money Bella. Our family has plenty and plus you're part of this family and it is our duty to put you in some nice clothes so you don't make us all look foolish."

"Thank you for that Alice."

"No problem." She said as we both exited the car and walked into the Dillard's store part of the mall.

"So what are we going to get first?" I asked Alice.

"First we are going to get some nice dress shirts for Carlisle. Mom wants to take him to a nice restaurant and she wants his to have some nice new shirts for him to choose from so he can look nice and put together for it."

"That's nice. Where are they going to dinner and when?" I asked as we entered the Men's Department.

"Mom is taking him to _The Blue Palm_ on Saturday. She wanted to do something nice for him since the whole Volturi thing. She wants to show him much she appreciated all of the work he did in protecting us." Alice said as she grabbed some blue collar shirts and compared them side by side.

"I like the one on the left. The stripes would look nice with his black suit that Esme gave him last year for Christmas. Plus, it's casual enough to wear with just jeans." I said.

"Nice Bella. See, you really are picking up on my style. I think we will get the blue one. Let's get him a black one also. He has needed a new one ever since Emmett tore his other one accidently."

"Okay. I see some nice ones in the back." I said pointing to some hanging up in the back.

"Good eye. While we are here we should get Edward's muscle shirts and Rosalie and Esme's stuff. We can get my handbag at the Prada store, Em's shirts at Hot Topic, and Nessie's clothes at the Gap." She said as she went to the back and got the black shirt for Carlisle.

"Okay, let's get Rose's jeans first since they will be near the escalator and get Mom's dress from the back where they keep the nicest ones." I said as we both headed towards the escalator.

We ended up getting 2 new white muscle shirts for Edward, Rose got 3 new blue jeans that were boot cut and had cool designs on the pockets in the back. Then we got Esme a nice yellow flower sundress for her to wear to her garden parties. Then we went to Gap and got Nessie some new purple boots and a cute purple dress and hat that matched. Then we went to Hot Topic and got Emmett 3 new band t-shirts and me some new Nike black sneakers. Then Alice got a purple Prada handbag.

After all that shopping we pilled the stuff into Alice's Porsche and drove home.

"We are so lucky we got done in time. That took forever to get everything." I said as we unloaded the stuff and carried it into the house.

"I know. That damn checkout lady at the Prada store was so smug and slow as molasses." Alice said as we set the things on the couch in the living room.

"I know. She kept starring at us like we were going to steal something. The look on her face when you picked out the $3000 handbag was priceless. She looked like she was going to jump you if you moved." I said laughing.

"Yeah I wonder what was wrong with her." Alice said.

"I don't know. Maybe some young girl tried robbing a bag once and now any young girl she sees she thinks they are trying to do the same thing." I guessed.

"Maybe." Alice replied.

Then Rosalie came down the stairs and into the room. "You're back with my new jeans?" Rose asked.

"Yeah we got you 3 new pairs that you'll love. We got everything we wanted too." Alice said handing Rose her jeans. "I hope you like them."

"Like them? I love them. The pocket designs are really cute." Rose said smiling.

"Glad you like them. Bella found them." Alice said pointing at me.

"Nice find little sis." Rose said as she gave me a sideways hug.

"Thanks. So where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well Em and Jazz are in the basement playing video games, Esme and Carlisle are at a dinner/dance thing at the hospital, and Edward is in the back reading while he waits for Nessie to get here. By the way Bella, Jake called about an hour ago and said he was going to be 15 minutes late bringing Nessie home because he needs to drive Billy to Sam's house before he came here." Rose said as she sat down on a couch facing us.

"That was nice of him to tell us. I'm glad Jake has rekindled his relationships with his old pack." I said.

"Yeah that's great." Alice said as she pranced off towards the basement to see Jasper.

"See you Rose. I'm going to go see Edward." I said as I waved goodbye and heard her turn on the TV.

I walked out into the back yard to see Edward sitting on a white lawn chair reading a paper back book.

"Hey stranger." I said as I came up behind him and put my arms around his shoulders and leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. He laughed as he closed his book and looked up at me. "Hello love." He replied sweetly.

"What were you reading?" I asked.

"It's called _The Other Side of Me_. It's by a woman named Riley Jacobs. It's about a young girl named Kate who discovered she has Multiple Personalities Disorder and has trouble dealing with it. Her other personality named Kasey is dangerous and kills people when she has control and Kate was accused of Kasey's crimes and is facing death row. I am at the part where she is in court and is begging to be put in a mental hospital instead." He said.

"It sounds good. Can I read it after you?" I asked.

"Sure. I only have about 50 more pages. So did you enjoy shopping with Alice?" He said as I let go and sat down on a chair next to his.

"Yes. We got everyone something nice. The stuff is on the couch in the living room. Remind me to get our stuff before we race home later."

"Sure love. What kind of things did you get?" He asked.

"We got Rose some jeans, Em so band shirts, Esme a yellow flower dress for her garden parties, Carlisle some nice dress shirts, I got some new sneakers, You got some new muscle shirts, Nessie got a new outfit with shoes and a hat that match, and Alice got a new purple Prada handbag." I said.

"Jasper didn't get anything?" Edward asked.

"Alice said he didn't need anything right now. She wants to go shopping with him alone next week though." I said repeating what she told me at Hot Topic when we picked out Em's shirts.

"Okay then." Edward replied as I smelled Nessie had gotten home.

"Let's go get Nessie." I said as we both got up and walked into the house.

We saw Jacob come in the door with Nessie in his arms. As soon as Nessie saw us she jumped down and ran over to us. "Daddy, Mommy, I missed you." She said as Edward scooped her up in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Daddy and Mommy missed you a lot while you were with Jake. Did you have a fun time?" I asked.

"Yeah we played games and she watched some movies on the TV." Jacob said as he sat down on a chair near the TV set. Rosalie muted the TV.

"Sounds like fun." Rosalie said.

"Yeah it was." Nessie said.

"I'm glad you had fun love. Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

She shook her head yes so Edward carried her off to the kitchen to get her some food. Nessie has still preferred blood more than regular food. I wondered if she would ever get over it.

"What are you thinking about Bella? You're awfully quiet over there." Jacob said.

"I was just wondering if Nessie will ever eat Normal food." I said.

"Well she ate a hamburger with me yesterday. She didn't like it much but she was hungry and I was too tired to hunt with her. She wore me out." He said.

"That's great Jake." I said as I motioned for Rosalie to un-mute the TV.

She was watching some home improvement show on HGTV. I then saw Edward and Nessie re renter the room and sit next to me. Nessie crawled over to me and sat in my lap as we watched. I really enjoyed nice moments like these with my family. I am so happy I chose this life.


	4. EB Hide & Seek

You Make Me Feel Alive Again (Twilight Story) Ch 4: Hide & Seek

………………………………………………………………**..**

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters do not belong to me…they are all from the Twilight books which were written by the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

**Note to Readers:** Well thanks to my impeccable writing skills I have been able to finish all my final work for my Creative Writing class which has allowed me time to start working on this new chapter. I was going to write a new chapter yesterday but I was really tired from staying up all night on Sunday that I just couldn't make it through the day. But I am going to try and make this a nice long chapter for you guys where the characters play a fin game of Hide & Seek. It has always been my favorite game and I think it will be fun to see what happens to everyone. I hope you like it! Reviews would be lovely!

………………………………………………………………..

_End of Last Chapter__:_

"_What are you thinking about Bella? You're awfully quiet over there." Jacob said._

"_I was just wondering if Nessie will ever eat normal food." I said._

"_Well she ate a hamburger with me yesterday. She didn't like it much but she was hungry and I was too tired to hunt with her. She wore me out." He said._

"_That's great Jake." I said as I motioned for Rosalie to un-mute the TV._

_She was watching some home improvement show on HGTV. I then saw Edward and Nessie renter the room and sit next to me. Nessie crawled over to me and sat in my lap as we watched. I really enjoyed nice moments like these with my family. I am so happy I chose this life._

………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD'S POV

I sat watching some weird home improvement show with my family. I never understood why anyone would even like these shows. I always thought they were so boring and un useful. It's not like any of the people even watching these kinds of shows could even afford to do these home improvements because they are either to lazy or unimaginative.

I tried to just ignore the TV and look around the room at my family. I looked over at Bella who was cradling Nessie against her as they giggled at the TV screen and Bella started tickling her. I let out a small laugh at their appearance.

I looked over at Rosalie who was thinking '_I wonder if what I am wearing will look okay for when I go out alter. It feels too tight. Maybe I should change._'

"Where are you going out to?" I asked Rose after hearing her thoughts.

"Emmie is taking me out dancing tonight. You and Bella can join if you want to?" Rose replied.

"I don't know if Bella would want to." I said. I looked over at Bella who shook her head with excitement.

"I know I am not the most graceful person in the world but since I was turning into a vampire I haven't had any major accidents so as long as Edward is there – I wouldn't mind going." She said.

"Well then I guess we will join you Rose. What time are you going?" I asked looking again at Rosalie.

"We were planning to leave at 9 or 10. So we have a 4 hours. I am sure Alice will be down here any second to come play 'Bella Barbie' soon." Rose said just as we heard Alice's door flying open and her little pixie feet flying down the stairs. We all laughed at her.

"Oh my Bella we have to start preparation soon! Dancing is going to be so much fun!!!" Alice said as Jasper came down the stairs with a bewildered expression on his face.

"We are going dancing?" Jasper asked as he calmed Alice down and leads her to a sofa to sit.

"Yes. Rose asked if Bella and I wanted to join her and Emmett and we both agreed. Are you going to join as well?" I asked.

"DUH!" Alice screamed causing the room to erupt in laughter.

After we all calmed down, because of Jasper's help, Emmett made a suggestion. "How about we play something before we go to help pass the time? The club we're going to doesn't even open until 9pm. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"How about Hide & Seek?" Bella suggested.

"That sounds fun." Alice agreed.

"No cheating Alice." I said.

"That's fine. But no cheating for you too Edward!" Alice replied.

"I am fine with that. Nobody use their gifts during the game. Who will be the seeker?" I asked.

"I'll do it!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Okay. Do you want to play Nessie?" I asked my lovely daughter.

"Yeah I want to play." She replied.

"Okay. Em, count to 100 and everyone go hide. But everyone please stay within 100 yards of the house." I added.

"Sure Ed." He replied. I growled under my breath just low enough so Bella could here. She gave me a look. "Be nice." She said softly.

Everyone then got up and proceeded to hide. I went outside and ran into the nearby forest which was only .2 miles away from the house. I ran up a tree to the highest point and sat comfortably on a branch. After sitting there for about 20 seconds I saw Rosalie come outside and run into the shack that was near the river bend. I laughed because I knew Em would know she hides there. Every time we play hide and seek she always hides near the river and mostly it's near or inside the shack because she hates getting her clothes dirty or wet in some way.

I then heard Em shouting in the distance, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

He then started running at vampire speed towards the river. He stopped just shy of the house and smiled. He then thought '_I know you're in there Rose. You are so going to be my first catch'._ He then crept up to the house and opened the door slowly. He then yelled "I got Rose. She's it!" Rose then came out and thought '_How does he always find me?'_ She then started counting and Em ran off. She counted to 100 and then shouted "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

She then proceeded to walk towards the trees where I am hiding. I stopped breathing hoping it would make it harder for her to find me. She walked to the bottom of the tree I was at. I then saw her look up & smile. "I see you Edward. Just come down. I am wearing Dolce & Gabbana."

I laughed and she screamed "I got Edward! He's it!" I then climbed down the tree and she winked at me before running off towards the house. I then put my head against the tree and started counting. After 100 seconds I lifted my head and screamed "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

I ran at vampire speed to the house and opened the door slowly, trying not to have them hear me. I walked into the living room. I then heard Alice think _'There is no way Edward is not going to cheat. I know you're listening Edward. I already see you finding me.'_ I laughed and walked towards the coat closet and opened the door to see Alice laughing. "I told you I knew you were coming." She said as she patted my shoulder. I then screamed "I got Alice. She's it!"

I then ran upstairs after she closed her eyes and started counting. I ran to my parent's room and opened the closet to see Bella crouched down on the floor. "Shh Edward or she will hear you." I then nodded and slid in the closet with her.

"Hello wife." I said in a very soft whisper knowing she could still hear me.

"Hello husband." She replied. "Did you cheat when you found Alice?"

"Yes, but she is cheating as well and I am sure Jazz will too." I replied.

"I think you're right. I know them well enough that they would do things like that."

"Well it's the Cullen way. So how are today? Excited about going dancing?" I asked.

"I am fine, my dear and wonderful husband and yes, I am very excited. I have never done it before since Prom and I am anxious to see how well I do since I am no longer that clumsy anymore." She replied.

"I am glad to hear that love. I am excited too." I said as I kissed her cheat and she leaned against my shoulder. I then heard Alice scream "I got Jazz. He's it!" Bella & I chuckled slightly.

I then heard footsteps and knew Alice had come upstairs. Jasper was still counting. Bella then whispered "I wonder who Jazz will go after?" I smiled knowing her answer. "He will most likely go after you." He said. "Well if he finds me with you – then he will get a 2 for 1 deal. How about you go hide somewhere else? He still has 20 more seconds of counting." She said.

I nodded and kissed her on the lips. "As you wish, wife." I said as I left and hid in the bathroom shower.

I then heard Jasper come upstairs. He walked around as he thought _'I bet Bella has hid in a closet. But which one? Oh, probably Esme and Carlisle's room.'_ I laughed knowing he would find her.

I then heard Jazz chuckle and scream "I got Bella. She's it!" I laughed as Jazz came out of the room and ran downstairs as I heard Bella counting.

She counted to 100 and I heard her come into the bathroom. "I know you're in here Edward. I could even smell you outside." I chuckled and she opened the bathroom shower door.

"Hello wife." I said as she yanked me out. "I got Edward. He's it!" She bellowed.

"Bye Husband." She said as she ran from the room and I counted to 100 again. I then decided to go look for my daughter next. I left the room and said "Come out, come out, where ever you are." I then ran to Bella and I's old bedroom and checked under the bed to see little Nessie smiling at me.

"Hey daddy." She said. "Hello Nessie." I replied. She crawled out and gave me a hug. I then screamed "I got Nessie. She's it!" I then kissed her on the cheek as she started counting.

We continued to play for another hour but then decided to stop after Emmett kept finding Bella over and over again causing the rest of us to be quite annoyed with his lack of incentive to seek the rest of us.

Bella, Nessie, and I then went back to our cottage to hang out until the 'Bella Barbie' session began.

Alice came and fetched Bella an hour later and took her to the house to get ready for dancing.

I then called Jake and asked her if he could watch Nessie while we were out. He of course said yes.

I then got ready for our night out by dressing in black jeans, a red band t-shirt, and wore a black coat on top with my hair a little messy. I then ran Nessie to the house and waited for Bella's session to end.

Jake came 10 minutes later and picked Nessie up.

"So where are you all going anyway?" Jake asked.

"We're going dancing at a club. Rosalie and Emmett were planning on going and they asked if we wanted to join them and everyone wanted to go, including Bella. She seems very excited about it so of course when she asked if we could join them – I gave in and agreed. Plus I am anxious to see how she does." I said.

"What? You think she has two left feet?" Jake joked.

"No, it's just you know how clumsy she used to be when she was human and now that she is a vampire – she can do many things that she couldn't – like walk. But now that she is so graceful I am excited to see her more confident and I want to see how she does at dancing. When we went to prom together she had to stand on my feet but now she can hold her own – at least I hope so." I said.

"Well good luck to you both. Nessie and I are in for a fun night. Aren't we Nes?" He said as he started tickling her. I laughed and they both said goodbye as they left for the night.

I then sat down on the couch waiting for my Bella to return to me.

**ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebe**

BELLA'S POV

I sat in Alice's bathroom swivel chair as she worked on curling my hair. We had been in the bathroom for 30 minutes. "Alice, when will your reign of terror end? I miss Edward." I said sadly.

"Don't worry Bella. You will be done after I finish your hair." She said happily.

Alice dressed me in some nice slimming black jeans, a red sparkly top and black jewelry to match. She also had a long black coat for me to wear as well. I also had black dancing shoes on as well.

"There, I am finished." She said as I stood up and examined my hair in the mirror.

"I love it Alice! Thanks." I said as I gave her a hug.

I then ran down stairs to see Edward had worn red and black as well. "Alice." We said in unison as we laughed. "She must have seen what I would be wearing." Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"I wondered why she put down the blue shirt and picked up a red one seconds later." I said. "So did Jake pick up Nessie?"

"Yes, about 15 minutes ago. You look beautiful Bella." He said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"So where are the others?" Edward asked.

"They are still getting ready. Alice still has to do her hair and Jazz is trying to find his shoes he wants to wear. Alice tells me it will take him another 5 minutes to see he is already wearing them." I said as we both laughed. "Rosalie is in the shower…with Emmett." (Makes body shiver at thought – Edward laughs) "So we have a little time to kill – not literally, but you know what I mean." I finished.

Edward chuckled as he held my face in his hands. "How about we sit down and chat then?"

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed as I took his hands and pulled him down on the couch.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" He asked.

"Very. I cannot wait to see how I do. I hope I don't fall. It would be funny if I was the first clumsy vampire. But I bet I will be fine – especially since you will be by my side the whole night."

"Of course I will love."

"So, are you excited Edward?"

"Very much so. Plus I can't wait to see how well you do as well."

"So, how are you doing? I know it's been hard for the past month and I don't want you to be worried."

"What would I have to be worried about?"

"I don't know. I just know how you are. Just promise me that if you're concerned about something that you will talk to me about it as soon as you can."

"I promise Bella." He said as Alice and Jasper came down the stairs.

Alice was wearing a short yellow dress that was strapless and had cute yellow heels on with her hair flippy on the bottom & her eyes with beautiful yellow sparkly eye shadow. Jasper had black jeans, a blue shirt with a black zip up sweatshirt on with black boots.

"You both look nice." I said as Edward and I stood up. "How much longer until Rose and Em are done?"

"About 5 seconds." Alice said as we heard Em's footsteps echoing down the stairs. I turned to see him coming down in a long sleeved white shirt with 'Bite Me' written on his shirt in red bloody letters and blue jeans with boots. Rosalie followed behind him in a black flowy skirt and a bright black sparkly top with a long red necklace. Her lips were also a fierce red with dark black eyeliner that made her golden eyes pop.

"Are we all ready to leave?" Edward asked.

"Yep. Let's go dancing!" Em said excitedly as he grabbed Rose's hand as we left for the club.

This was going to be a really fun night.


	5. A Dancing Queen

You Make Me Feel Alive Again (Twilight Story) Ch 5: Dancing Queen

………………………………………………………………**..**

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters do not belong to me…they are all from the Twilight books which were written by the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

**Note to Readers:** The title I thought was appropriate for what the characters do in this chapter. Everyone is going to a club to "shake their groove thing" so to speak. Plus I just think of the song "Dancing Queen" from ABBA when I think of dancing. I just really love that song. Plus the movie 'Mama Mia' is like the greatest movie ever! I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter that was close to 3000 words. It took me a couple days to write it. It was 6 pages on my Microsoft Word document. I hope to make this one just as long – hope you leave a review for me!

………………………………………………………………..

_End of Last Chapter__:_

"_Are we all ready to leave?" Edward asked._

"_Yep. Let's go dancing!" Em said excitedly as he grabbed Rose's hand as we left for the club._

_This was going to be a really fun night._

………………………………………………………………..

ALICE'S POV

I am so excited to go dancing! I never thought I would get a chance to do this ever again. After the whole Volturi scare, I thought that my long life was over. But now that we get another chance to live and be a family again – we need to make sure we do everything that we never got a chance to do before. We need to take this second chance seriously.

Jasper and I are currently in my Porsche as we are riding to the club to go dancing with the family. I was shocked on how Edward was being so cool about this evening. Usually, Edward is very classy and very solemn but ever since Bella has come into his life – Edward has become a different man. He is more relaxed and happy. I am so grateful for my new sister and best friend.

I pulled into 'Aroma' which was the club we all were going to. It is a small and very exclusive club. Only about 3% of the people who try to get in actually succeed. But since we are the Cullen's – we of course get in with no problem. It is out favorite club to go to when we have extra time. It is small, has private booths, great music, a bar with almost anything you could ever want, and cute bartenders.

I pulled into a parking spot and Jasper and I both exited the car. "Alice, love, you need to calm down some. If you need assistance on that, let me know. But you're giving me a migraine." Jasper said as he held my hand and we walked over to Edward's car. "Sorry Jazzy. I'll try and tone it down for you." I replied as Edward exited his car and Bella followed soon after. Em and Rose both took the jeep and would be here in a minute.

"Hey Bella, are you excited?" I asked my sister.

"Very. I can't wait to see the inside of this club. It looks really nice." She replied.

"This is a very high class place. They don't have any of those dirty gross people inside. It's all upper class people. But don't worry – they are not those Paris Hilton sleazy whore kind of upper class people. They are the well behaved." I said as Jasper put his arm around my waist.

"Good because those Hilton girls are pretty wild." Bella said as Edward walked over to her and put his arm around her waist and smiled at her. Just then Em and Rose came over to us.

"Hey ya'll. Let's get inside and start to Par-tay!" Em said excitedly.

"Yeah let's shake our groove thing." Rose said playfully as we all walked to the door.

We got to the entrance with hundreds of people waiting outside hoping that some miracle will strike them and they would have a chance of getting in. But knowing the big beefy bouncer Hank, the little jealous whores were going to have to wait for some rich slick to come drag one of their boney asses into the club where he would proceed to drown them in liquor and then take them home and have his way with them. It was the cycle of this club. Thank God my family was not a part of it.

Hank immediately saw us and waved us in. All the people around booed and I smiled coyly at them in response. Jasper then sent a wave of calm to the crowd and they all immediately looked peaceful and continued to pick up their conversations they were having before my family had arrived.

Jasper and I walked into the club to see the same old scene. Booths lined the walls as strobe lights bounced off the walls. A hip and retro DJ played 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry loudly as groups of people grinded on the dance floor. I shook my head in disgust.

Edward and Bella led us to our usual booth in the VIP lounge and we all sat down. The waitress, Carrie walked over and asked, "Hello, It is nice to see you all again. I notice you have a new girl here. Who are you?" Bella smiled shyly and said, "I'm Bella. I'm Edward's wife."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella. What can I get you guys?" Carrie asked.

"We'll have some Cokes please, Carrie." Edward said answering for all of us.

"I'll be back soon with them." Carrie replied as she left.

"Do you guys come here a lot?" Bella asked.

"We used too. Just sometimes to loosen up. You only have to be 16 to get in but 21 to drink. Since we are playing 18 year olds we just come here to dance to some good music and talk. It's really fun." Rose said. "Plus, it gives a chance to get out of the house besides school." I added.

"Those are good reasons. I like it here. I'm glad the DJ at least has good music taste. What is this song called?" Bella asked.

"It's called _Mad_ by Ne-Yo. I love this song too. I heard it on the radio last week. I actually got it on iTunes. I can put it on your iPod if you want." I added.

"Yeah thanks Alice." She added.

"So what's the schedule tonight?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Well we are going to be here until midnight because that's when it starts getting crazy. But Emmett, you are not allowed to play with the drunks." Edward warned my brother.

"Play with the drunks?" Bella asked confused.

"Well Bella, Emmett here thinks that it is funny to play with the drunk humans." Edward said.

"What does he do?" Bella asked intrigued by Emmett's 'playful' ways.

"He usually dares them to fights or something, but he always cheats and wins. Then the drunken humans get angry at Em for outsmarting them and then they cause a scene. We usually end up leaving shortly after that – and usually not by choice." Edward said.

"Sounds like Em." She replied. Em laughed and said, "It's just too funny to see them act like they are not all drunk when really they can't walk a straight line to save their little frail lives."

"Well I am still happy to share the drunkenness with all of you." Bella said.

"Bella – vampires can't get drunk." Rosalie said.

"You know what I mean, Rosalie." Bella replied.

"Yes I do Bella. But don't worry; well make sure the humans won't bother you. Sometimes they can't help themselves once they have drunken some. They usually try and 'score' with one of us. It's disgusting, I know. But just try and stay right near Edward and we should be fine." I said.

"Okay Alice." Bella replied smiling.

Carrie then came back with our drinks and we all sat and talked about some fun stories of the last time we were here and how fun it was.

"Oh my God Bella the funniest thing happened here last time. It was about 5 months before you arrived and Edward actually danced with me and some red headed girl came up to him and smacked him on the ass. It was the funniest thing to see Edward get so embarrassed and walk off the floor. Oh…you should have been there. You wouldn't have been able to move you would be laughing so hard!" Rosalie shared.

All of us were laughing and Edward scowled in annoyance.

"Oh I would have loved to see that!" Bella said through laughs.

"It was so much fun. I can't believe how long it's been. Life really kept us busy for too long." Jasper said.

"I agree Jasper. It's been too long. Let's make sure we never wait this long again for our next visit." Rosalie said as she raised her glass. We all raised them and cheered in agreement.

"Who wants to go dance with me?" Bella asked as she stood up.

Emmett jumped up and said, "I'll dance with you squirt." Bella and Em then started walking towards the dance floor as "Untouched" by The Veronicas started playing.

Edward watched them walk away and smiled as he asked Rosalie to dance. She got up and they walked to the floor as well. Jasper and I followed as well.

We danced throughout the song and a couple others until we became bored and sat back down again.

"I'm bored. Can we leave soon?" Bella asked.

"So soon love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I miss being home. I want to go do something else." She said.

"Sure Bella. We can go." Edward said.

"Let's go." I said as we all left to our cars and drove home.


End file.
